


Infuriated Avians

by goeskaboom



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angry Birds, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goeskaboom/pseuds/goeskaboom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichabod really, really likes iPhone games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infuriated Avians

**Author's Note:**

> ...I am so sorry.

Abbie foun d very quickly that Ichabod loved cell phones. 

 

Like, he _really_ loved them. To the point where she despaired that she would ever get her iPhone back, since Ichabod had appropriated it. She had no idea what he was doing with it, the man was still thrown for a loop by cars and light-switches, for crying out loud. Amazingly, though he seemed helplessly baffled by most modern conveniences, he figured out how to use an iPhone really damn quickly. 

 

Abbie should have known the time-traveler from the Revolutionary War would be an Apple fanboy. 

 

Finally, after hearing Ichabod murmur invective under his breath for the tenth time in an hour, Abbie decided enough was enough. “What are you even doing?” she asked. Ichabod turned to her, eyes wide. 

 

“I am helping these brave avians retrieve their eggs from the swine that have stolen them!” he said proudly. Abbie blinked, then looked at the phone's screen. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. 

 

“Angry Birds? Really?” 

 

/END 


End file.
